As a result of environmental and other concerns, plastic containers, more specifically polyester and even more specifically polyethylene terephthalate (PET) containers are now being used more than ever to package numerous commodities previously supplied in glass containers. Manufacturers and fillers, as well as consumers, have recognized that PET containers are lightweight, inexpensive, recyclable and manufacturable in large quantities.
Blow-molded plastic containers have become commonplace in packaging numerous commodities. PET is a crystallizable polymer, meaning that it is available in an amorphous form or a semi-crystalline form. The ability of a PET container to maintain its material integrity relates to the percentage of the PET container in crystalline form, also known as the “crystallinity” of the PET container. The following equation defines the percentage of crystallinity as a volume fraction:
      %    ⁢                  ⁢    Crystallinity    =            (                        ρ          -                      ρ            a                                                ρ            c                    -                      ρ            a                              )        ×    100  where ρ is the density of the PET material; ρa is the density of pure amorphous PET material (1.333 g/cc); and ρc is the density of pure crystalline material (1.455 g/cc).
Container manufacturers use mechanical processing and thermal processing to increase the PET polymer crystallinity of a container. Mechanical processing involves orienting the amorphous material to achieve strain hardening. This processing commonly involves stretching an injection molded PET preform along a longitudinal axis and expanding the PET preform along a transverse or radial axis to form a PET container. The combination promotes what manufacturers define as biaxial orientation of the molecular structure in the container. Manufacturers of PET containers currently use mechanical processing to produce PET containers having approximately 20% crystallinity in the container's sidewall.
Typically, an upper portion of the plastic container defines an opening. This upper portion is commonly referred to as a finish and includes some means for engaging a cap or closure to close off the opening. In the traditional injection-stretch blow molding process, the finish remains substantially in its injection molded state while the container body is formed below the finish. The finish may include at least one thread extending radially outwardly around an annular sidewall defining a thread profile. In one application, a closure member or cap may define a complementary thread, or threads, that are adapted to cooperatively mate with the threads of the finish.
In some applications, it is desirable to provide a spout at the opening of the container. In one example, a spout may be formed as a secondary component and subsequently connected to a container after the container has been blown. Such independently made pour spouts can improve pouring from heavy or awkward to hold container designs. In some examples, a drip back feature can be incorporated into the pour spout that allows the consumer to pour into and dispense from the corresponding cap yet still ensure all of the cap's remaining contents drip back inside the container during cap reapplication.
In many instances, the spout, once connected to the container, may define an angle relative to a longitudinal axis of the container to facilitate pouring. While a container having an angled spout improves functionality of the container such as during pouring, the two-piece design requires significant material and manufacturing costs. Thus, there is a need for a one-piece container design that has a pourable spout feature incorporated into the finish of the container.